Una vez, en primaria
by Rethis
Summary: Akiko/Kouyo, como se conocieron los padres de Akira. Algo que simplemente me hacía ilusión escribir, no especialmente bueno, bastante sinsentido y esas cosas. Si alguien lo lee pensaré que ha sido por error. Tranquilos, eso nos pasa a todos.


**Una vez, en primaria**

Se conocieron cuando aún iba a primaria. Akiko era la vecina de Taro, y Taro era el mejor amigo de Kouyo desde que empezaron el colegio.

Al principio siempre jugaban los tres, para jugar a todo eso que suelen jugar los niños de seis o siete años. Muchas veces, Taro y Kouyo se entretenían haciendo rabiar a la niña escondiéndole las muñecas hasta que ella arrugaba la nariz y empezaba a llorar.

Con el tiempo abandonaron esos juegos para niños, preocupándose más por tener un balón que patear o, en el caso de Akiko, amigas con las que hablar.

Pero no sólo fueron esas cosas las que al acabar la primaria les acabó distanciando. Con tan sólo once años Kouyo sabía lo que quería hacer, lo que quería ser, mientras que para el resto de niños su mayor preocupación era a que instituto irían.

Touya Kouyo quería ser jugador de go. No uno cualquiera, sino el mejor que hubiera habido, alguien a la altura de los antiguos nombres. Llevaba jugando desde pequeño todos los días con su abuelo, un hombre viejo convencido que encontraría en su nieto el jugador que la guerra le había impedido encontrar en su hijo. Jugar tanto nunca había impedido al pequeño hacer amigos, divertirse con ellos e ir a clase. Pero todo eso iba a cambiar. Con su ingreso en la secundaria tomó otra decisión: se presentaría al examen para hacerse profesional. Todos a su alrededor sabían que con su determinación aprobaría.

Así creció y así triunfó. Era un jugador sorprendente, capaz de mantener unas notas decentemente altas en clase a pesar de lo que jugaba, y aún así, ser en el go donde verdaderamente destacaba. Ya se enfrentaba a Hatanaka por el título tengen y se encontraba en la liga por el 10-dan.

En estas condiciones ingresó en la universidad de Tokyo, donde tras las primeras semanas de clases ya tuvo que ausentarse en varias ocasiones por las partidas que jugaba en Nagano, Hiroshima y Hokkaido, entre otros.

-Enhorabuena.

Era miércoles, el primer día de su vuelta a clase desde que había estado jugando en Kobe la última partida por el título tengen. Había ganado, esa y dos partidas más, por lo que ahora él era el Touyo-tengen. Sonreía orgulloso desde entonces, pero en aquel momento escuchar una voz femenina felicitándole le había cogido por sorpresa, olvidándose incluso de su propia victoria.

-Eres Touya¿no?

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Acaso sabes algo de go?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

-Yo prefiero el judo. Pero leo el periódico¿sabes?

La miró extrañado, pensando que tal vez fuera una admiradora. No había muchas chicas a las que interesara el go, de hecho, la única que conocía era la hija del Meijin, Ritsuko. No quedaba otra, tenía que ser una admiradora. Aún así era raro, el go no levantaba pasiones, precisamente.

-¿Y se te da bien el judo?

-Bastante. El otro día gané el regional –dijo alzando el puño.

-Enhorabuena.

-Gracias.

En aquel momento llegó el profesor, y aunque no pudieron hablar más, se quedó allí sentada durante el resto de la clase. Fue en otra ocasión cuando consiguió invitarla a tomar café y que confesara que clase de admiradora era, o si lo era o no realmente.

-Opino que nunca se debería olvidar a las amistades infantiles. Nunca sabes cuando aparecerán de nuevo en tu vida.

-Estoy seguro de que llevas toda la razón del mundo, pero así no harás que consiga acordarme.

-¿De verdad? Pues parte del mérito de que me apuntara a judo es vuestro.

-¿Nuestro?

-Síiiiiiii. Tuyo y del tonto de Taro.

-¡Akiko! –y rió feliz por haberla recordado. Era tan pequeña entonces… no es que ahora fuera especialmente alta, pero ya no arrugaba la nariz ni podía pasar de pie por debajo de una mesa-. Seguro que fue por lo de las muñecas.

-Sí. Decidí que si alguien más intentaba quitarme mis juguetes tendría que ser yo quien le diera una paliza.

-Vaya preocupación, si alguien hubiera intentado quitarte tus juguetes te habríamos defendido.

-Uy, eso me hubiera gustado verlo.

Kouyo reconoció que recordar los viejos tiempos era agradable. Tener a Akiko allí delante también era muy agradable.

-No deja de sorprenderme que siguieras mi rastro en el go.

-No, no. Fue porque te reconocí en clase, y entonces empezaste a faltar y recordé que Taro me había contado que te habías hecho profesional. Sólo tuve que preguntar un poco.

-Supongo que luego compraste el periódico, viste mi nombre y ya lo sabías todo sobre mí.

-Más o menos. Me alegró volver a verte.

-Sí, a mí también. Deberíamos quedar más a menudo. Como antes.

-Tal vez.


End file.
